Se que es lo mejor para ti
by Hally.kamelot
Summary: Yamto deja a Mimi, pero Taichi siempre estara cuendo lo necesite. Mal summary, tenganme paciencia. Denle un oportunidad, entren lean y dejen reviews, gracias
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes son míos.

_**Capitulo 1**_

-Eres un mentiroso, Yamato Ishida- Grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mimi, yo no…-

-¡Vete, no quiero saber nada de ti!-

-Mimi…-

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme, Matt, yo te amaba!- Lloro -¿Por qué me has hecho esto?-

-¡Mimi, escúchame!-

-¡No quiero…-

-¡No era feliz contigo!- La interrumpió. Dejando a la chica devastada, sintiendo como su ya roto corazón se despedazaba aun más. –Lo siento, pero no podía seguir engañándome más-

-Eres un idiota, Yamato- Murmuro ella con una mirada sombría mientras tapaba su rostro con el flequillo que recientemente se había hecho, porque a EL le gustaba así. Se coloco la capucha de su chaqueta y camino hacia la salida del edificio.

El rubio no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era mejor así, tanto como para él, como para ella.

Salió a la intemperie, destrozada como estaba y se dejo caer en el asfalto, no había nadie en las calles, después de todo, era un domingo y llovía a cantaros. Lloro ahí hasta que un hombre se le acerco, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, y que no debía quedarse afuera.

-Gracias, yo puedo llegar sola- Dijo ella, con una fingida sonrisa en el rostro, cuando el hombre le había preguntado si no quería que la acercara a su casa.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, claro, gracias- Le contesto ella, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Que en ese momento, se confundían con la lluvia.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices- Dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Cogió camino hacia su casa, con la mirada de su ex novio clavada en su cuello, podía sentirlo, desde el enorme ventanal del departamento del chico.

Estaba bien, si eso era lo que quería él, para ella estaba bien. Después de todo, ella solo quería que Matt fuese feliz, y si no era a su lado, pues, ella no podía hacer nada. Dirigió su mirada al ventanal. Ahí estaba el, observándole con un semblante frio y serio. Ella dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Cerrando un capítulo más de su vida.

-Mimi, esto te servirá para mejorar, para que el día de mañana no ames como lo has hecho- Trato de no recordar los momentos felices, cuando eran unos críos de 12 años, jugando a ser valientes, con sus Digimon, extrañaba a Palmon. Su compañera de niñez.

Yamato Ishida no se imaginaba cuan agradecida estaba con él, por haberle traído tantas alegrías. Pero lo odiaba a la vez, por haberle roto el corazón.

"Claro, es que a él le importa un soberano pepino si yo luego de esto vuelvo a tener una vida normal"

El conocía la personalidad de su ex novia, por eso sabia que ella estaría bien, o eso era lo que esperaba. Tenía que admitir que le dolía verla así, después de todo, había pasado los mejores años de su vida con ella, pero solo eso, al final de todo, ella solo llegaba a ser su amiga, y esperaba que en algún momento, ella también encuentre a alguien que la ame, tanto o más que el. Porque no iba a negar que él la había amado con locura al principio, pero ella había sido su primera novia, y quería probar algo más.

Sabía que a Matt le valía madre cuanto ella sufriera, cuanto le costara salir de aquel pozo que ella había cavado y al que él la había empujado.

Sabía que en algún momento se recuperaría, porque no se dejaría caer por esto, aunque tenía que admitir, que no estaba lista para tanto dolor. Ella lo había amado con locura desde el principio. Y que él le hubiese fallado de esa manera era como una bomba atómica en su frágil corazón. Rogaba poder recuperarse, y seguir adelante. Se sentía más sola que nunca. Le hacían falta sus amigos, su familia. Quería volver a ser esa niñata con sueños de princesa y de un mundo color de rosa. Quería tener en su poder una máquina del tiempo, para poder volver y enmendar sus errores.

Quería saber las reales razones por las cuales el la había dejado.

Ya había llegado a su departamento, pero no quería entrar y encontrarse con todas las fotos, los recuerdos.

Saco su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y busco el número de su mejor amigo, quien siempre había estado ahí para ella. Su mano apenas y respondía.

-Taichi- Susurro cuando él le atendió.

_-¿Mimi?-_

-Ta-T-Tai-chi- Tartamudeo, soltándose en llanto una vez más, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la acera.

_-¿Mimi? ¿Qué te sucede?-_

-….- No podía contestarle, su vos no le salía.

_-Mimi, escucha, quédate tranquila. ¿Estás en tu casa?- _

No supo cómo pero logro soltar un quejido, que le basto al chico como para saber que era una afirmativa.

_-De acuerdo, no te muevas, estoy yendo para ahí- _

Dejo caer el teléfono a un lado, lloraba sin parar, no le había durado mucho la madures. Volvía a sentirse frágil, herida, dolida. ENGAÑADA.

Unos pocos minutos después un auto freno en seco en frente de ella, del cual salió un muchacho de unos 18 años con el cabello alborotado.

-¡MIMI!- Corrió hacia ella, a auxiliarla.

-Taichi- Gimió ella llorando en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia. –Taichi- Volvió a pronunciar.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Mimi?- Eso no había sonado como una pregunta para ella, sino un pensamiento interno. –Ven, vamos adentro- Propuso tomándola como un esposo toma a su esposa cuando recién terminan de casarse.

-¡NO!- Grito ella, aferrándose al hombro del moreno. –Por favor, no me lleves a dentro, no lo quiero ver-

-¿A quién?-

-A él… A Matt- Lloro escondiendo su cabeza en el masculino y empapado hombro del chico.

-Esta… Bien. ¿Vamos a mi casa? ¿Te parece? Hay te daré algo de ropa y me explicaras todo bien-

-Sí, g-gracias, Tai- La escucho murmurar antes de entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Entro a su departamento aun con la castaña en brazos. Las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra ves.

Flash-Back

-¡NO!- Grito ella, aferrándose al hombro del moreno. –Por favor, no me lleves a dentro, no lo quiero ver-

-¿A quién?-

-A él… A Matt- Lloro escondiendo su cabeza en el masculino y empapado hombro del chico.

Fin Flash-Back

Que le habría hecho para dejarla así. ¿En qué cabeza cavia poner en ese estado a tan hermosa mujer? Definitivamente Yamato Ishida no se merecía el amor de Mimi Tachikawa. Nadie que le hiciese llorar lo merecía.

Acostó a la chica en su cama y el cambio de ropas. No supo si le había puesto bien la ropa, ya que trato de hacer su labor sin observar a la chica. A su vista, se veía hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro calmado, era tranquilizante verla tan pacifica luego de haberla encontrado en esa forma.

Odio a Yamato por hacerle eso a la mujer de sus sueños. Sabía que Mimi lo amaba, por eso el se alejo y dejo que ella fuese feliz, y Ishida sabia, siempre lo supo, siempre supo lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba el moreno de ella, incluso lo había amenazado "No lastimes a Mimi, o te las veras conmigo, Ishida" fue su advertencia. Ahora era hora de cumplirla. No justo ahora, porque debía cuidar la salud de su amiga.

Tomo la temperatura de la chica, comenzaba a levantar temperatura, asique fue a buscar unos paños húmedos y se los coloco en la frente y la arropo.

-Mimi- Murmuro. –Te prometo que Ishida no va a salir de rositas de esta- Dijo él, sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba. Acariciaba su cabeza.

-Taichi- La escucho susurrar.

-¿Mimi?-

-Taichi, el, Matt…-

-No, ahora duerme, no te acuerdes de ese idiota, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso-

-El me dejo… Taichi, dijo que yo no lo hacía feliz-

-Es un tonto, tú harías feliz a todo el mundo Mimi-

-No es cierto, no pude hacerlo feliz a él-

-No importa, Mimi, el no se merece tus lagrimas, el no te merece-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo merezco-

-No, el es el que no te merece a ti, eres mucha mujer para él solo, eso es lo que pasa-

-Taichi…- Vacilo la chica, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, la primera en toda esa tarta. –Gracias, Taichi-

-Douitashimashite, Mimi- Dijo el regalándole una sonrisa, de esas que solo él podía dar.

La arropo aun más y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparo un poco de café, miro al reloj colgado en la pared. Las 20:30. Esa sería una noche difícil.

Decidió no tomarse su café y en vez de eso tomo un poco de agua y llevo el vaso aun lleno a la habitación, por su amiga tenia sed.

Acerco un futon a la cama y se recostó sobre él.

-Mimi- Murmuro antes de internarse en un profundo sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el fic. Me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, pero aquí les dejo un capitulo mas. Dejen Reviews, y muchas gracias por leer.

Ren-Tohsaka: Yo también amaba a esta pareja cuando era niña (no es que haya crecido mucho xD) que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, no te preocupes que no abandonare el fic. Gracias por el comentario

Adrit126: Lo se, es muy triste, pero así empieza, luego se pondrá mejor. Gracias por tu comentario.

digimon4ever99: Muchas gracias, el primer capítulo realmente me costo, me comí la cabeza para que quedara medianamente bien. Gracias por tu comentario.

Ayame2009: Gracias por tu comentario, en realidad no soy ni michi ni mimato ni de ninguna otra pareja, soy fan de Mimi y escribo de todo tipo de parejas que tengan que ver con ella (por ejemplo, he hecho un one-shot de Takeru y ella que se llama "Mimi") pero gracias por tu comentario.

_**Capitulo 3**_

-Oye, Mimi, ya despierta- Intento una vez más Taichi.

-Cinco minutos más oka-san- El moreno soltó una pequeña risa, hacía varios años que no escuchaba esa frase. Recordó las veces que había tratado de despertarla cuando estaban en la isla Fai, siempre respondía eso.

-Ya, despierta- Volvió a sacudirla levemente.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa-

-Ah. ¿Por qué es….- Pareció recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Una mueca de tristeza y enojo se hizo presente en su rostro. –Ah-

-¿Quieres desayunar?-

-¿Ah?-

-Si quieres te lo traigo-

-No, no hay problema, tengo que ir a mi departamento-

-Mimi, no te dejare ir a ese lugar-

-Tengo que…-

-Déjame ir a mi primero, sacare todo lo que te recuerde a él. Y luego harás lo que quieras-

-Supongo que necesito distraerme por algún tiempo- Reflexiono ella.

-Mientras puedes quedarte aquí-

-Taichi, no quiero causarte problemas-

-¿Bromeas? No me causas problemas-

-¿Y qué hay de…-

-¿Sora?-

-H-Hai-

-Termino con migo-

-¿Nani?-

-Ah, sí, no estaba enamorada de mi, supongo, y yo no iba a retenerla si no era feliz a mi lado-

-Ah, que tonta que es Sora-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque eres el mejor chico que he conocido, eres amigable, gracioso, atlético y gentil-

-A-Arigato-

Un sonrojo furtivo apareció en las mejillas de la chica al ver que ya no traía puesta su ropa, si no la de su amigo.

-Tai…-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Quién me ha cambiado de ropa?- Murmuro haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no tartamudear.

-Ah, lo hice yo. Gomene-

-N-No, gracias, a fin de cuentas, supongo que me habría enfermado si no fuera por ti- El se rasco la nuca soltando una risa, mientras que se sonrojaba.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, donde desayunaron mientras hablaban de nada en específico.

Si, la situación les favorecía a ambos. Ella olvidándose del bakka de su ex novio, y el… Enamorándose aun más de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegro de que les haya gustado. Veo que hay alguns que ya habían comentado el capitulo 2, gracias por comentar en el 3. Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste.

_**Adrit126**__** :**_ En realidad, no era mi idea especifica que Tai sea así, es más, ni siquiera tenía una, todas las personalidades de los personajes fueron causa de la espontaneidad, por eso puede haber OC. Es una advertencia para que luego no te decepciones, gracias igualmente por haber comentado.

_**digimon4ever99**__**: **_Elegí esa pareja para Tai porque he visto que a muchos les han imaginado como pareja, yo también lo he hecho, pero no me gusta como quedan juntos, y tampoco me cae bien Sora, no tengo idea porque, pero nunca me callo bien. Gracias por comentar.

_**ClariHanyou**__**: **_Que bueno que te guste, como dije antes, el fic fue bastante espontaneo. Jamás había pensado en hacer un fic de esta pareja hasta hace poco, me alegra que te guste, gracias por haber comentado

_**Ren-Tohsaka**__**: **_Lo sé, o también amo a Tai, pero no lo odies al pobre Matt, el es así, hay que quererlo como es (¿) jaja. Coincido contigo en lo de Sora, pero si no lo hubiese dejado no habría historia, o quizás si lo habría pero no sería como esta. En fin, ya me has dado una idea para la historia xD. Muchas gracias a ti también por haber comentado.

_**ale-prinz**__**: **_Muchas gracias por haber comentado y me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Yo no soy Michi, ni tampoco de ninguna de las otras parejas, pero me encanta leer (y en algunos casos) escribir sobre ellas.

_**Capitulo 4**_

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara en tu departamento?-

-Todo el que ella quiera-

-Pero…-

-Ella está pasando por una situación difícil, no puedo dejarla sola, Joe-

-Como se nota que la quieres-

-Claro que la quiero, es una de mis mejores amigas-

-No me refería a el cariño de un amigo, Tai- Rio el hombre. Provocando un sonrojo furtivo en el rostro de Taichi. –A decir verdad, yo ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, o por lo menos lo sospechaba, ahora me lo has confirmado-

-

-

-

Volvió a el departamento con las palabras de su amigo grabadas en su cabeza. ¿Tan obvio era? No, claro que no lo era.

Entro y dejo su abrigo en el sofá.

-Ya llegue- Grito.

-Estoy en la cocina- Le escucho decir, y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba. -Hey, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-

-Bien, recuerdas a Joe ¿no?-

-Claro que si, ¿cómo no hacerlo?- Rio la castaña.

-Hoy me lo cruce-

-Ah, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien al parecer, ¿sabías que ya tiene hasta familia?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, tiene una hija y esposa, nos invito maña a una cena en su casa, así conocemos a su familia-

-Genial-

-Lo sé- Se quedo callada por unos instantes, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le gustaba verla sonreír, sentía que esas sonrisas le pertenecían a él, y a nadie más. Ya le tenía la guerra declarada a Yamato Ishida, por haberle hecho derramar tantas lagrimas a su princesa.

-No puedo creer que Joe tenga familia- Rio una vez más. -¿Tanto hemos crecido?-

-También reaccione así cuando me entere-

-Aun recuerdo cuando apenas éramos unos mocosos pretendiendo salvar al mundo-

-Y lo hicimos- Recordó.

-Extraño esos días-

-Todo era más fácil en ese entonces-

-Ni que lo digas, extraño tanto a Palmon-

-Y yo a Agumon (N/A: Creo que así se llamaba, no lo recuerdo bien)-

-Es triste que nos tengamos que separar de quienes queremos-

-Lo sé, yo extraño estar todos juntos, ya sabes, los "niños elegidos"-

-Me gustaría hacer una reunión, algún día, para todos niños elegidos, los de nuestra generación y los que le siguieron-

No esperaba esa sugerencia, lo más normal era que jamás quisiera volver a ver a Yamato, al parecer, su idea de "sufrimiento" o "ruptura" era diferente a la del resto del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo los está tratando la vida? (¿?) Ya, vale, les traje otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Ren-Tohsaka: No creo que este precisamente celoso, sino extrañado de las actitudes de Mimi. Hay que aceptarlo, la hice un poco rara a la pobre xD.

ale-prinz : En realidad, lo de la reunión se me salió cuando estaba leyendo un fic de Yamato y Mimi, donde también se daba una reunión y ahí Mimi se encontraba con Yamato y el le cantaba una canción, el fic se llama "te conozco" está inspirado (por lo que leí) en la canción te conozco de Ricardo Arjona (se los recomiendo) Y de ahí se me ocurrió la idea plagiada de hacer una reunión. (Espero que la autora o el autor si está leyendo esto que me perdone por haberlo hecho) 

Adrit126 : Es que lo vi como alguien más grande y más maduro. Pero ya van a ver CON QUIEN tiene familia. 

digimon4ever99: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, Joe con familia, quien lo diria, yo digo lo mismo, pero en el anime siempre fue más maduro, asique… Dije, vamos a darle familia al podre Joe. La cosa es QUIENES conforman esa familia. 

Capitulo 5

Se maquillo solo un poco, a diferencia de cuando estaba con Yamato, cuando solia producirse por horas. Se puso uno vestido que Tay le habia traido de su departamento y se calso unas sandalias con muy poco taco.

-Mimi, ¿ya estas lista?-

-Me falta poco- Contesto cepillandose un poco el cabello. –Listo-

-De acuero- Dijo volteando a verla. –E-Estas hermosa- Tartamudeo.

-Gracias, tu tambien te ves bien-

-Gracias. Ah. ¿Vamos?-

-Si claro- Asintio, tomandolo del brazo. El solto un suspiro y salieron de la casa, a la salida del departamento el portero les abrio la puerta y les deseo una buena noche.

Llegando a la casa de Joe, ella reconocio el auto de Matt y apreto la mano de su acompañante, quien la soltaba solamente para poner los cambios.

-Tranquila-

-Es difícil-

-Lo sé, Sora también estará ahí-

-Ah, lo siento, olvide por un momento lo de Sora-

-No hay problema, yo también lo había olvidado-

-¿Hizo que la recordaras?-

-No fuiste tú-

-Pero…-

-Ya, no fue tu culpa que ella me haya dejado, ahora solo preocúpate por mantener tu sonrisa en frente de el idiota de Matt- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla una vez que habían estacionado el auto, justo en frente de la casa de Joe.

-No te separes de mi, por favor-

-No lo hare- Abrió su puerta y salió de abrirle la de ella, cuando lo hizo, ella lo tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia la entrada, antes de entrar se dirigieron una mirada y soltaron un suspiro.

La noche sería bastante larga.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Tai, Mimi, bienvenidos-

-Hola, Joe- Sonrió la castaña

-Mimi, como has cambiado-

-Tu también, ¿familia eh?-

-Sí, mi esposa ya está por bajar, los está cambiando a los niños, pasen- Invito con una sonrisa. Lo siguieron hasta el living, donde sentados se encontraban Izzy, Takeru y… Yamato. Ella se tenso ante la mirada del rubio.

-Hola, chicos-

-Mimi- Dijeron dos de los que estaban ahí.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?-

-También, me alegra verte bien, Mimi- Dijo el menor, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hermano mayor, quien rodo sus ojos.

-Gracias, TK, a mi también me alegra verte bien, ¿y Hikari?-

-Con David, supongo-

-Ah-

-¿Y tú, Taichi, como has estado?-

-Bien, gracias por preguntar, dijo aun sosteniendo la mano de la chica, acto que uno de los rubios presentes no pasaba por alto.

"Yo fui quien la dejo ir, está en derecho a hacer lo que se le plazca" Trataba de convencerse, pero una vos que en su interior tenia mas fuerza de voluntad lo estaba carcomiendo.

-¿Oigan… Ustedes…- Interrumpió el pelirrojo señalando sus manos.

-¿Eh?- Dijo Mimi mirando sus manos entrelazadas. –Ah, no, somos solo amigos- Sonrió.

-Si ustedes lo dicen- Murmuro Yamato, haciendo acto de presencia que no fue pasado por alto por los recién llegados.

El observo su gesto, se quedo callada mirándolo, y luego le regalo una sonrisa cuando el la vio.

-Oigan, ¿ya vieron a los hijos de Joe?-

-Sí, y también a su esposa-

-¿En serio?-

-A que no adivinas quien es- Rio Izzy.

-¿Quién?-

-Pues… Sora- Dijo Takeru. -¿A que no te lo esperabas?- Rio.

Los dos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Sora?-

-Si-

-No puede ser- Dijo Tai con los ojos abiertos de par en par y negando con la cabeza.

-Tai…-

-Es imposible- Volvió a decir.

-Tai, vamos- Dijo ella, sacándolo de aquella casa.

Si, la noche definitivamente recien estaba comenzando.

--

_**¿Qué tal me quedo?**_

_**¿A que no fue una sorpresa lo de Sora? **_

_**¿A que no fue heavy el cap?**_

_**No entiendo como se me ocurrió, pero ahí está, Sora, siendo madre y esposa de Joe (que pareja más rara xD) había pensado en Hikari o cualquier otra chica, pero… Que fuese Sora hacia más interesante la historia.**_

_**--**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este también les guste :D**_

_**ClariHanyou**_

_**CrisMatsumoto20**_

_**digimon4ever99**_

_**Ren-Tohsaka**_

_**Adrit126**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-Tai… Lo siento-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no fue tu culpa-

-Supongo que… No sé, se como es sentirse traicionado, aunque jamás me lo hayan hecho, tú has estado siempre ahí cuando te necesite, y yo estaré aquí cuando tú me necesites también-

-Lo haces sonar como una obligación- Estaba de espaldas a ella, con los puños apretados y cabizbajo, ardiendo en furia, no podía creerlo, ¿hacia cuanto exactamente que ella y Joe estaban juntos? Porque demonios se había metido con el si ya estaba con Joe.

-Tai, no te pongas mal por Sora, ella no te merece- Dijo acercándose.

-¿Por qué lo hiso?-

-Fácil, porque es una tonta que no sabe lo que tiene, por eso-

-Yo pensé…-

-Yo también, Tai, nadie sabía lo tuyo y Sora, además de mi y de Yamato, por favor, no culpes a Joe por esto-

-No planeaba hacerlo-

-Me alegro de que lo tomes tan maduramente- Le sonrió, mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo obligaba a mirarle. –Ahora, vamos a casa, ¿quieres?-

-Claro-

-Espérame en el auto, yo iré en un segundo-

-De acuerdo- Dijo dirigiéndose al vehículo.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió nuevamente a la entrada de la casa, toco el timbre y un niño pequeño, de cinco años le atendió, se notaba a leguas que era hijo de Joe. Aunque también tenia algunos rasgos de Sora.

-Hola, señorita, ¿busca a alguien?-

-De hecho, estoy aquí porque tu padre me ha invitado a una reunión, ¿tu eres…-

-Kaoru, gusto en conocerla- Sonrió el niño. –Ahora llamo a mi padre-

-NO, si no te importa, ¿me dejarías pasar?-

-Claro, seguramente eres otra de los amigos de papa y mama, el resto está en la sala. Si quiere la…-

-No hay problema, se donde queda, igualmente, gracias- El niño la miro por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros. Vio al niño irse hacia una de las salas de la casa y ella se dirigió a la otra sala, donde todos la miraron expectantes. Entre ellos a quien solía llamar "amiga" porque no podía considerarla amiga luego de lo que había hecho.

-Sora, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?-

-Ah, claro, Mimi- Sonrió sínicamente.

-A solas-

-De acuerdo- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, acto que le recordó al pequeño. Se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Tai?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡DEMONIOS SORA, NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA!- La otra mujer quedo sorprendida ante la reacción de la castaña, jamás habría esperado algo así viniendo de la señorita de clase, Mimi Tachikawa. -¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE METISTE CON EL SI TENIAS FAMILIA?- Volvió a gritar. Le valía madre si el mundo la escuchaba, si el niño de antes descubría la realidad de su madre, si Joe estaba cerca y escuchaba todo, si alguno de los demás la escuchaba-

-Eso no te incumbe a ti- Soltó mientras la fulminaba con la mirada, esperanzada de que la mujer en frente de ella bajara el tono de voz.

-NO ME INTIMIDAN TUS MIRADAS, Y CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, TAICHI ES MI AMIGO…-

-¿Desde cuándo, Mimi? ¿Desde que Yamato te dejo? ¿Ahí es cuando tus amigos aparecen no? Solo cuando tú los necesitas, si no, no existen-

Golpe bajo.

Sabía que, aunque le costara admitirlo, esa soquete tenía toda la razón en el mundo, ella desde que había empezado con Yamato (hacia dos años) había dejado de comunicarse con Tai, o con algún otro de sus amigos. Inclusive con ella, que por esos tiempos se podía decir que eran las mejores amigas.

-Eso no importa, tu también terminaste ocultando la mitad de tu vida. ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-¿Ya no gritas, Mimi?-

-No quiero que el niño que me atendió o Joe me escuchen, ya has destrozado demasiadas vidas. ¿no lo crees?-

-Eres una perra-

-Una perra que ama a sus amigos y quiere protegerlos, desde mi punto de vista, la única perra eres tu.- Vacilo, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, siendo observadas por dos rubios y un pelirrojo desde la entrada de la cocina. -¿No tienes nada más para decirme?-

-Solo estas despechada por lo de Yamato- Trato de herir.

-Eso fue hace algunas semanas, ahora me vale. Lo único que me importa es Tai, si me permites, me está esperando en el carro, ya he perdido bastante tiempo contigo- Termino volteándose y traspasando la entrada, donde los anteriores niños elegidos las miraban expectantes. Esperando una explicación.

* * *

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí esta la conti :D, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**digimon4ever99**_

_**Ren-Tohsaka**_

_**ClariHanyou**_

_**ale-prinz**_

_**Mega**_

_**Adrit126**_

_**CrisMatsumoto20**_


End file.
